What's Unexpected
by lara77
Summary: COMPLETE: SPUFFY.Riley's gone...but he left something behind. Buffy turns to Spike when she can't turn to anyone else. She faces the truth that she might just love him as much as he loves her. Someone comes back from her past that could ruin everything.
1. Not You Again

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns all!

**A/N:** All the crap with Glory never happened...just to clear things up (i've had to do that a lot lately...it's my first fic...forgive me!)

**Chapter 1**

Buffy is on patrol at the cemetery. Spike appears, wanting the same thing he always does.

Buffy hears a creaking behind her. Vampire. She waits for the right moment. Then, suddenly turns around and lunges her arm forward.

"Whoa! Watch it! You could kill someone...again...with that!" Spike suggests as he darts away. Buffy roles her eyes.

"How do you know I _wasn't_ trying to kill someone?" Buffy says "a-matter-of-factly". "Especially you…." she sighs.

"Hey, I know I'm not your favorite person right now…uh…or ever…but I came here to inform you that your friends are worried. About you." Spike points out. "You've been bummin' over that Riley git and it's taking a toll on you. We all see it."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. My friends are worried and they send you as their messenger?"

Spike puts his hands on his hips, blinks a few times and looks down at his shoes. He realizes he's caught.

"That's what I thought." Buffy says to herself as she juts her jaw out. She turns and starts to walk away.

"Don't get all avoidy on me, Slayer!" Spike yells after her. She ignores him and heads toward home.

* * *

It's midnight. Dawn is awake and in the kitchen with Willow getting a snack. Willow had been staying with Dawn a lot lately when Buffy went out.Although they had nothing to dowith Spike's butting-in,Willow and Dawn (along with the rest of theScoobies) weren't oblivious to the way Buffy was acting since Riley left. 

"It's been 4 weeks." Willow says with a worried look on her face.

"Well maybe she's…" Dawn starts to say, but stops herself when Buffy enters the kitchen.

"Well maybe she's what? Are you guys talking about me?" Buffy says cheery-like, trying to avoid her frustration over Spike.

"No! What? No…" Willow answers.

"We were just talking about Anya." Dawn lies.

"Really? What about Anya?"

"Oh, you know, the same old 'I'm an ex-demon' thingy. Did you know that she almost slapped me for wanting a rabbit as my pet?" Dawn covers.

"Wait, you're getting a-a rabbit? How cute!" Willow added.

Already suspicious, Buffy asks, "Do you guys think I'm spending way too much time on the whole Riley incident?"

"Uh, well..." Dawn mumbles.

"Do you think you are?" Willow asks carefully.

Buffy grabs a cookie from the counter and starts eating it, "I don't know if I am. Spike thinks so."

"You saw Spike tonight?" Willow inquires sympathetically. "Buffy, I'm really getting a little freaked out by the 'I'm Spike and I'm in love with Buffy' thing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Buffy gives a look of disgust.

"Spike's always been nice to me." Dawn adds.

Buffy and Willow both look at her. 'If only Dawn knew how stalker-ish he really was!' Buffy thought to herself.

"Oblivious much?" Buffy said instead of saying what she really wanted to.

"What?" Dawn asks.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Secret Window

"How's our Buffy this morning?" Xander asks.

"Awful" she pouts. "I had this dream about me and Riley and…some other stuff…you know…"

They all nodded.

"Oh and I haven't mentioned the best part where I wake up, run to the bathroom and puke my guts out." She adds.

"That's normal!" Willow chimed in. "After what Riley did to you, it doesn't surprise me that he makes you want to spill your insides as much as Spike does."

"Please, let's not go there…" Buffy begged.

"Yes, please! I'm in agreeance with Buff here. If we start talking about Spike, I seriously think my breakfast is gonna make it's way back up." Xander announced.

"I second that!" Anya says as she raises her hand.

Dawn enters the kitchen.

"Buffy, I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie or something… anything actually… it's just we don't do stuff. You know the kinda stuff sisters do." Dawn puts on a smile.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. Today's really not a good day." She hated to this to Dawn, but she had to. "I was gonna go see what I could find on this demon I had the distinct _smelly_ pleasure of running into last night...among other things…" she said implying Spike as one of them.

"Yeah sure. Some other time then…" Dawn said with melancholy in her eyes.

Buffy tried to think of something to say to make her feel better but she couldn't think of anything. Her mother was always better at this than she was.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." Dawn finally said.

"Ok. Umm… I can try to be home by 9, and then maybe we can go out?" Buffy yelled after her.

Buffy left the house around eleven in the afternoon and didn't get back till 2 in the morning. She walked through the back door hoping to avoid the Scoobies, but they were all present when she arrived.

"Buffy, where have you been?" a worried Dawn asks.

"And what happened to your face?" Anya says insensitively.

"Anya!" Xander turns to her and whispers.

Buffy seemed to be in a different world. "Oh, this? It's nothing. I guess I fainted and hit my head on something. That's what Spike told me." she answered Anya.

"Spike?" Willow inquired.

Buffy didn't bother to explain. "I'm gonna go thank Spike for taking me to the hospital. I'll be in soon." she said expressionless.

"Since when does she thank Spike for anything?" Willow asks the gang.

"Maybe if she got hit on the head again…" Anya suggested.

Everyone looks at her.

"What?"

The gang started to walk away.

"I've seen it on the movies you know!" she calls after them. "They never listen to me…" she says under her breath.

Anya walks to the window and sees Buffy in Spike's arms. Not wanting to get caught, she backs away and starts towards everyone else.

"They should've listened to me." she tells herself.

Buffy walks upstairs and into her bedroom. She shuts the door, along with the lights. She crawls slowly into her bed. She can't control the tears anymore and bursts out crying. Then suddenly realizing someone, Dawn, might hear, she stops at once. She wiped her tears and lay there in her bed, motionless.

* * *

Review! 


	3. Seeking Solace

Buffy had left during the night. She couldn't be around her friends right now. She knew they were the ones she was supposed to turn to but she couldn't. Or wouldn't. She thought it would be easier for them, or maybe she told herself that lie to make things feel better for herself. Whatever it was she had thought it was working. Yet she found herself knocking on his door. The one person she couldn't stand being around suddenly seemed appealing to her. His way of comforting her was appealing to her. She couldn't make sense of it, and as she stood at his door waiting, she didn't even try. He opened the door just as the rain started to pour down her face. He reached his hand out to her. She took his hand and he led her in. The door shut behind them and the world disappeared.

Buffy opened her eyes. Last night flashed in her mind. She had asked him to just hold her, just be near her. He hadn't done anything but that. She want to think or feel and he understood strangely enough. After all, he had claimed to know her, inside and out.

Buffy felt his arms around her. She wasn't sure this was fair to him. Her decision-making skills hadn't been all that great lately. She knew he had feelings - although she questioned if it was actually love.

Reality crept up as she felt the nausea. She got up from the bed and ran to the door. She managed to open it far enough so that her vomit made it outside of the vampire's crypt. She felt a somewhat warm hand on her back. She straightened her body and wiped her mouth. "I should be going." Buffy said, being reminded of the problem that caused her to seek out solace from him in the first place.  
He didn't object. He knew she would be coming back; she always found her way back to him.

* * *

please review! i need some feedback! 


	4. The Whole Truth and Nothing But

No one was awake at the Summers' residence when Buffy arrived home. She made her way into the kitchen and got out a box of cereal. She didn't bother to pour some in a bowl and eat it like a normal person. She wasn't a normal girl. Not long after her 'cereal-fest' she realized she couldn't keep her food down. She ran to the bathroom upstairs and puked once more. Willow heard her from the hallway. Willow had offered to stay the night just to make sure she was okay. 

"Buffy?"

"Yeah...I'm in here. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Too late. Buffy, tell me what's wrong."

There was a long silence before Willow heard Buffy unlock the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Buffy's face.

"Will, there's something you should know. Everyone should know."

* * *

"What?" Xander asked again. He wasn't sure of what he had just heard. Neither was everyone else. Buffy was looking down at her feet. 

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"Buffy?" Giles asked. He was disappointed, she could tell by tone of his voice. She didn't know how to answer the man who was like a father to her for so many years.

"Okay, let's just think about his for a while...let it kinda sink in..." Willow said still shocked herself.

"Riley's the father, isn't he? He got you pregnant and then left you!" Dawn angrily exclaimed.

"Dawn, donn't be mad at Riley. He doesn't know." Buffy said.

"Do you want him to know?" Giles asked, putting the spotlight back on Buffy.

"He's in South America, Giles. Not really a whole lot I can do to get in touch with the 'secret soldier society'. I have to move on. Riley made his decision about our relationship. According to him, I don't need him enough." Buffy let out. Everyone was suprised at the slayer's response. She showed the emotion they all were wondering if ever was going to show up.

"It's kind of ironic, you know...because you kind of do need him right now." Anya pointed out.

"Buffy, we'll help you through this." Willow comforted.

Buffy knew her friend was only trying to help, but she didn't want it. Not from any of them. She wanted him.

"Thanks, Will." she replied, forcing half a smile. What else could she do but smile? She had already cried and yelled. "I think I'm gonna go take a walk"  
Giles looked at her.

"I'll be careful." she answered to his nonverbal question. She wasn't looking for trouble. A little walk was all she wanted. No harm there, she thought.


	5. Nothing Turns to Something

Those little walks became more frequent. She told the gang it was good exercise and that she had to stay in relatively good shape so that when the baby was born, she could take back her role as 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. 

Flashback

"I'm the Slayer - one and only...in Sunndale anyway." She remembered Faith. "It's my job to rid the world of evil!" she said with an upbeat tone. The gang gave her various 'looks'. Her favorite was Xander's. He had become so protective of her. "Guys, I can't just stop saving people's lives because I happened to make a few bad choices."

"Wait...I thought this was just a little walk? Now you want to save people's lives? Are you crazy?" Xander iterrogated.

"On account of wanting to save lives, I declare myself certifiably insane!" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Yes, in your condition, you're absolutely quite right." Giles reprimanded.

End Flashback

Each time she had to try harder to convince them that a little walk was nothing more than that: a little walk. But, the more she visited Spike, the less she, herself, believed it. Before all this had happened, she had despised him. Now she feared she might actually have feelings for this vampire. The baby she was carrying made it even more complicated. She was 8 months along now and she was huge no doubt. She managed to remind him of that every time. However, he always responded with the same answer. "You're still beautiful, luv." Everytime he whispered it in her ear, she secretly melted inside.

This visit started out no different.

"Look at me! I'm a whale!" she complained.

"You're right. You are gettin' a bit big."

"Hey! What happened to 'You're still beautiful'? she pouted.

"That was when I could still fit my arms around you." he joked.

"I'm not laughing! Do you see me laughing?" Buffy said with a little bit of humor.

"No...you're not laughing." he said with a grin. He wanted to kiss her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Spike? Spike, something's wrong..." she put her hand on her abdomen and winced in pain.

"What? Is it the..." she interupted his sentence with a little scream.

"Come on, luv. We're going to the hospital!" he told her. He was really starting to get worried. His Slayer in pain?

Luckily it was dark and Spike was able to drive her in a car he'd stolen. She couldn't very well ride on his motorcycle in this condition. Sure, she could've called Willow or Giles, but she didn't want to. Too many questions. She just kept thinking of her baby. She didn't know the sex, so she couldn't concentrate on picking a name. Instead, she thought of the first time she had seen the ultrasound. It had been so tiny. Now, she feared her baby would still be tiny, too tiny. It was too early.

* * *

I might not have a 7th chapter up for a week maybe, but i'll try my hardest! 


	6. Love

"Miss Summers, the doctor is on his way." The nurse said. She got a wheelchair for Buffy to sit in. Spike helped her in. 

"Hang in there, luv." He tried to comfort her.

Not soon after the doctor came and put her in a room to have her checked out.

"Well, Miss Summers, you're too far dilated to stop the process now. Looks like you two will have a baby by the end of tonight." Buffy didn't notice how the doctor had assumed Spike was the father. Spike didn't either, on account of him focusing all his attention on Buffy.

"You're baby is only 3 or 4 weeks early." the doctor stated. This, however caught her attention. Four weeks was pretty early to her and he made it seem like no big deal. The nurses came in and started preping. She tried to see what exactly they were doing when another contraction hit her. She squeased Spike's hand. Spike was used to a little pain, but Buffy had super-human strength and it was getting to be a little unbearable.

"Alright Buffy, you're going to have to push." For once, Buffy did as she was told.

After about a three hours, she gave one last push, encouraged by Spike.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby girl!" The piercing cry came shortly after. "Looks like she's breathing on her own. That's always a good sign." the doctor assured them both.

The nurses cleaned and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to Buffy.

"God, she's gorgeous..." Buffy marveled.

"Just like her mum no doubt." Spike said softly.

"Here..." Buffy motioned the baby to him. Spike was reluctant. She placed the baby girl in his arms. He was taken back by her resemblance to Buffy and how much she trusted him to hold her child.

"She needs a name." Buffy remembered. "How about...Olivia?"

"Livvie it is then." Spike finalized as he let the infant grab onto his finger. In the few short moments he'd known her, he had already fallen in love with her.

Buffy saw it as well. It was evident in the nickname he had just given her. It was astonishing. However, what was more astonishing was how Buffy had become attatched to him. Was she in love with him?

"Maybe I am..." she answered herself, smiling.

* * *

I should have the next one up soon! 


	7. How It Is

Spike opened the front door of the Summers' residence. He was taken off guard when Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and Dawn were waiting, holding the usual stakes and crossbows. 

"What the hell did you do with Buffy?" Xander angrily inquired, pointing a crossbow at Spike.

Buffy walked out from behind Spike, Olivia in her arms. "Better question, what are you guys doing in my house?"

Anya stepped up from behind Giles and decided to put her two cents in. "Your disappearing acts are getting very tiresome, you know that! We all keep wasting our time in the end because it turns out you don't need us and we could've been doing something very productive!" she rambled. "Well, sometimes reproductive..." she added looking at Xander.

"We keep trying to protect you, but it's like you don't want it." Willow said.

"I guess we know why." Dawn stated implying Spike as the reason.

'Great', Buffy thought. They turned Dawn against Spike too. It was becoming more and more easier to compare her "friends" to evil, pesky demons.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. Just came with to see that Buffy got home safe." Spike tried to clarify. "If it'll make you feel better 'bout protectin' the slayer, I'll go." he finished.

"No." Buffy said.

"What!" Xander asked. "An evil, demented vampire _volunteers_ to leave your house and your response is 'No'? Again I say, what?"

"He has been my strength through all of this." Buffy admitted.

"Strength my ass!" Xander argued. Spike raised his eyebrow. "Figuratively speaking." Xander corrected.

"This is my house and what I say goes. I want Spike here."

"Buffy, do you really think this is a good idea? Having a vampire around your newborn child?" Giles asked, taking the baby into consideration. Everyone was too busy arguing about Spike staying or not that they hadn't really noticed the baby.

"Do I get a say?" Dawn asked.

"No." Buffy answered.

Dawn looked at her with resentment and contempt. "Already you're putting your kid's life in danger..." she mumbled. Buffy let her statement go. She knew she was being unfair to Dawn. But the fact had been that Dawn had thought Spike was nice and oddly, 'cool', until the gang had told her differently.

"Well there's nothing we can really do here. It's obvious that she doesn't want our help." Giles told the group.

Defeated, they all put their weapons back and started for the door.

"I'm not staying here tonight." Dawn stated.

"Where are you gonna stay then?" Buffy questioned.

"She can stay with me." Willow offered.

As they all leave, Willow stopped to say one last thing. "I'm sorry, Buffy." She closed the door behind her.

Buffy headed for her old room. She put Olivia in the crib her friends had purchased not too long ago. Spike stood leaning against the doorway of the room.

"Didn't even get a welcome home party..." Spike said regarding the baby.

"I guess that's just how it is."

* * *

Might not have the next one up for a while...be patient! ;P 


	8. Second Guessing

**A/N:** Sorry it took kind of a long time to update. My chapters are usually not that long so I try and wait til I have 2 done. I also wasnt exactly sure when Giles bought the Magic Shop, so if it conflicts with my story...forgive me and just play along! 

The sunlight barely poured through the curtains. However, it was enough to wake Buffy. She rolled to the other side only to find Spike next to her. She suddenly remembered the fight with her friends and the controversy that ensued. She had made it clear to everyone that Spike was a part of her life now.

Buffy laid there on her back next to Spike on her bed. A song began to play in her head. She knew it by heart now.

_Night lift up the shades _

_Let in the brilliant light of morning _

_But steady there now _

_For I am weak and starving for mercy _

_Sleep has left me alone _

_To carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong _

_i__t's all I can do to hang on _

_To keep me from falling _

_Into old familiar shoes_

_How stupid could I be _

_A simpleton could see _

_That you're no good for me _

_But you're the only one I see_

The lyrics made her question whether she had done the right thing or not concerning Spike. What if her friends were right? Was she putting her and Livvie's life in danger by having him here?

_Love has made me a fool_

_It set me on fire and watched as I floundered _

_Unable to speak _

_Except to cry out and wait for your answer _

_But you come around in your time _

_Speaking of fabulous places _

_Create an oasis _

_Dries up as soon as you're gone_

_You leave me here burning_

_In this desert without you_

She remembered Riley. He had no idea...and if he ever found out about Olivia and that Spike...

_How stupid could I be _

_A simpleton could see _

_That you're no good for me_

Her thoughts were broken when Spike stretched his arm across her waist.

_But you're the only one I see_

Buffy took his hands in hers.

"Mornin' luv." Buffy didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking."

"About last night?"

"It's just...they're my friends-they've been my friends for so long..."

"Oh, bollocks! If they were still your bloody friends, do you really think-"

The phone began to ring. Buffy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Willow. You have to come down to the Magic Shop. It's Giles."

"Will, is he okay?"

"No. There was a-an attack...he's not doing so well...just get down here."

Buffy's mind was racing with a million thoughts. Giles had to be safe. She remembered how he had said she didn't need him, or any of them. Truth was, she did still need Giles and the rest of them. She realized how much she relied on them and them on her.

She told Spike what Willow had told her and that she had to go. She told Spike to stay at the house with Olivia. Of course it was day, so he couldn't take Livvie for a nice stroll in the park.

Buffy walked over to her daughter's crib and kissed her sleeping baby. She looked at Spike. Spike looked at her. They shared a silent moment, where both knew what had to happen next.


	9. Do What You Have To Do

"Buffy!" Willow sighed with relief as the slayer rushed through the door. 

"How did this happen?"

"I don't have time to explain...he doesn't have time." Willow looked up at Buffy with fear in her eyes. She was kneeling at Giles' side on the floor. Buffy knelt down beside her.

"We have to extract some of the infected blood. It's the quantity of the demon's poison that's killing him. If we can get most of it out, the rest should be able to be broken down and destroyed by the body's processes."

"Can't you do a spell or something?" Buffy pleaded.

"Tried, but we need to physically drain the poisoned blood out of his system before it infects major organs." Willow informed.

"How much blood?"

"Not sure..." Willow said with worry and uncertainty.

Spike hurried through the door, covered with a blanket, smoking from the exposure to the sun.

"Spike, what are you doing here and where's Olivia?"

"I came to help. I called Dawn and convinced her to go back to the house and watch her."

"Thanks." Buffy said to him.

"We have to get the blood out quickly and carefully." Willow redirected their attention back to Giles.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"I'll do it." Spike volunteered. Buffy looked at him and could tell he was being serious.

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm a vampire, remember?" Buffy hated thinking of him as a vampire. "I'll be able to tell when he has just enough blood left, and the poison won't effect me." he pointed out. He had thought of almost everything in only a short amount of time.

"Haven't you forgot about a certain something?" Buffy hinted.

"I know this bloody chip won't make it easy, and I don't really fancy Giles that much, but I know he means a lot to you." Spike was being sincere. It was then that Buffy realized although Spike didn't have a soul, he had a heart...even if it wasn't beating.

"I don't know..." Willow said uneasily.

"You just said it yourself, mate. We don't have a lot of time. If you don't trust me, trust this bleeting chip in my head."

Willow knew this was Giles' best chance. She looked at Buffy as if to give the go-ahead.

"Do what you have to do."


	10. Do What You Have To Do Pt 2

"Aghhhhh!" Spike cried out in pain from the chip as he sank his teeth into Giles' arm. The pain was so intense. It felt like his skull was being shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Still, he kept drinking. 

_God, it's been so long,_ he thought. The pain kept him from enjoying the warm, thick sweetness. This was a good thing, Spike reminded himself. He loved Buffy and he couldn't let her down. He couldn't screw up now.

Soon he could tell he had to stop. The blood had slowed down. He removed his teeth and wiped the excess off his mouth.

Buffy bandaged Giles' arm up and leaned him up against the counter. Willow examined Spike's chip to see if it had caused any damage or worse, broken. As far as she could tell, the only thing it had caused was a major 'brain-ache' as she put it.

Buffy walked over to her and Spike.

"Will, could you let us have a moment?" she asked politely.

"Sure." Willow responded. She walked over to check on Giles.

"Spike, I'm really proud of you."

"Love makes you do crazy things. That's the one thing I learned from Dru. In all the years I spent with her, that's all she really taught me. You on the other hand..." Spike caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You taught me _how_ to love."


	11. Past The Past and Back To Normal

Giles finally woke up about half an hour later. He was pale, but conscious. 

Willow came to his aid and put a warm cloth over his forehead.

"How ya doin', Giles?" Willow asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened to me?" he inquired.

"Well, for starters, Spike saved your life..." she hesitated, unsure of what his reaction would be like.

Giles looked at his sore, bandaged arm. Some blood had leaked through the dressing. He started to unwrap the bandage. Willow waited until he had removed it to say anything. Giles examined his arm, taking close notes on the puncture marks.

"What did you let that creature do to me?" he spoke up, his voice a little raspy. His tone was very stern and serious however.

"Giles, we had to get the demon's poison out of your bloodstream..." Willow tried to explain.

"And Spike - this was your only solution?"

Buffy and Spike came through the door carrying a grocery bag and some first aid supplies.

As soon as Giles saw them, he immediatly spoke up.

"You can risk you and your child's lives all you want, but don't _EVER_ think you can risk mine!" he scolded Buffy.

His ungratefulness took her a little by suprise.

"Excuse me? You would've died Giles, if it wasn't for Spike!"

"You would've thought of something else eventually." he told them.

"Giles, Buffy's right. You were running out of time and we _did_ think of other things, believe me. Nothing would've worked fast enough." Willow stepped in. She tried to be calm about this. Giles didn't need to be arguing in his condition. He could end up fainting or losing consciousness.

Giles took in what Willow had said. He doubted that she would lie to him about something like this. And she wouldn't have let Spike unless...unless it was really severe. Yet, he couldn't help but state his feelings. "Still, you let that thing sink it's teeth into me!"

Spike was getting irritated. He had just about had enough of the Spike-bashing from Giles.  
"Hey, it's no secret I hate you as much as you hate me! The only reason I saved your bloody life is because Buffy cares about you!" Spike pointed at him.

Giles listened as the words spilled out of Spike's mouth. He realized that Spike had done this because he loved her. He wanted to prove it to her by helping save his life. Maybe Spike deserved some credit. He had put as much passion into saving him as he did into loving Buffy. Giles realized how immature he was being. He was alive and he should be grateful, whatever the circumstances.

"Spike, although I can't stand to be in your presence, I do mildly appreciate what you did."

"A little recognition. That's more than I expected..." Spike said.

"Thank you, Giles. It means a lot to me." Buffy thanked.

Giles started to help himself up.

Xander and Anya ran through the door.

"Willow, we got your message!" Xander said, out of breath. "Is Giles-"

"Giles!" Anya interrupted, all happy to see him standing. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "You're okay!" she finished.

"Yes. Thanks to Spike." Giles informed.

Xander stared to chuckle. "Cause we all know what a shining example of unselfishness Spike is!" Xander sarcasticly exclaimed. He looked at Willow and Giles' faces. There were no traces of humor in them.

"Wait, you're serious?" he asked.

"Listen, all of you...I know you don't particularly like Spike, but he _did_ save Giles' life." Buffy said.

"Giles?" Xander questioned, still unsure about the whole Spike-saving-Giles'-life thing.

"I may not have like the manner in which my life was saved or the person who saved it for that matter, but I'm alive because of it. As much as I hate to admit it, I think we all need to acknowledge what Spike did."

"Taking on the role of Buffy's hero...when were auditions?" Xander smartmouthed.

"Does it really matter? You obviously didn't make the cut, lad..." Spike lashed back.

Xander gave him a look. The look that said '_I'd pummel you to the ground if you weren't a vampire_.'

"Xander, please! I want everything to go back to normal. Well...as normal as Sunnydale gets, considering we live on the hellmouth and all." Buffy explained.

"Normal...I remember that." Willow reminisced.


	12. I Need This

**A/N:** I have been having a little bit of writer's block lately. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not quite sure how I will use them. Here is an important chapter to kinda tide you over! This chapter is the real turning point for Buffy and Spike's relationship. I included Natalie Merchant's 'My Skin' in the cahpter because ittells all the feelings that Buffy is having. If you have never listened to this song, you should - especially while you are reading this chapter. I am hoping to have the next chapters up with in a few days. 

After coming to some kind of understanding, the group went their separate ways for the night. Buffy didn't want to go back to the house just yet.

Spike took Buffy to his crypt at her request. Spike had suprised her once again with saving Giles' life. She wanted to thank him by giving him something he had only dreamed about. Her 'gift' stretched beyond Spike's needs and unexpectedly reached into her own.

Buffy reached up and kissed him. He looked in her eyes and read her mind.

_Take a look at my body _

_Look at my hands _

_There's so much here _

_That I don't understand_

_Your face saving promises _

_Whispered like prayers _

_I don't need them _

_I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong _

_I've been treated so long _

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

Spike kissed her on her lips and then moved down to her neck. A place he was all too familiar with, yet this was totally different.

_Contempt loves the silence _

_It thrives in the dark _

_With fine winding tendrils _

_That strangle the heart_

_They say that promises _

_Sweeten the blow _

_But I don't need them _

_No, I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong _

_I've been treated so long _

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm a slow dying flower _

_On the frost killing hour _

_The sweet turning sour _

_And untouchable_

Spike began to unbutton her shirt. She wasn't second guessing anything now. She knew what she wanted.

_O, I need _

_The darkness _

_The sweetness _

_The sadness _

_The weakness _

_O, I need this_

_I need _

_A lullaby _

_A kiss goodnight _

_Angel sweet _

_Love of my life _

_O, I need this_

_I'm a slow dying flower _

_On the frost killing hour _

_The sweet turning sour _

_And untouchable_

_Do you remember the way _

_That you touched me before _

_All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored?_

_Your face saving promises _

_Whispered like prayers _

_I don't need them_

Buffy laid herself on the bed and pulled him with her. She wrapped her hands around his now bare body. It was cold. However it was the one source of comfort and happiness she couldn't turn away from.

_O, I need _

_The darkness _

_The sweetness _

_The sadness _

_The weakness I need this_

_I need _

_A lullaby _

_A kiss goodnight _

_The angel sweet _

_Love of my life _

_I need this_

_Is it dark enough? _

_Can you see me? _

_Do you want me? _

_Can you reach me? _

_Or I'm leaving_

_You better shut your mouth _

_Hold your breath _

_Kiss me now _

_You'll catch your death _

_O, I mean it_

Everything else was sent into oblivion as Buffy and Spike finally realized what they wanted, needed, and now had.


	13. Happy

**A/N:** Approximately 2 years have past. 

Buffy picked up a whining Olivia from her crib. She had just woken up from a nap.

"I know it's your birthday, but no one is gonna give you nice, expensive presents if you keep this up!" she said playfully to her daughter.

She changed Livvie's diaper and picked out a pink outfit for her to wear. Spike came in. He had changed his whole life around. He no longer was a 'creature of the night'. He wanted to be a part of Buffy's life and that meant being around during the day. He of course had to stay inside, but that was fine with him. Most times, he shared his afternoons with Livvie. She was perfectly content with playing inside with her 'daddy'. Occasionally, Xander and Anya took her for walks.

Spike came into the room and walked over to the two most important women in his life. "Here..." he volunteered and began to dress Livvie.

Buffy remembered when she had asked him to be a family:

Flashback

"I've been dealt a straight, luv - not a full house." he had replied, referring to the game of poker. Then she reminded him that he was quite the cheater when it came to kitten poker and that his analogy proved nothing.

Truth was, he _had_ desperately wanted that kind of life with her and Livvie, but there was always a constant thought of him ruining it.

End Flashback

Buffy watched as he finished putting on Olivia's socks. There was no doubt in her mind now; she loved him, possibly more than he loved her.

Olivia began to whine. She had decided that she didn't _want_ pink socks.

"I feel the cliché of the terrible twos is now upon us!" Buffy announced. She went and got a pair of white socks and handed them to Spike.

"So, everything's set up, then?" Spike asked.

"Yep! It's all polka dots and ponies down there!" she quirked.

Spike picked up Olivia in his arms. "What do ya say, luv? Let's go get the party started." Spike told Olivia as he pressed his index finger on the tip of her nose. She laughed and began to clap. Buffy smiled.

She was truly happy for once in her life - and she loved it.

Buffy, Spike and Olivia walked down the stairs. Everyone was there except Giles. He told her he was going to be a little late.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Willow gushed over Livvie. Spike set her on the ground and she waddled her way to Willow. "Let's go get us some yummy deliciousness us grown-ups call cake!" Willow told the toddler.

"Oooh! Can I come!" Xander said as if he was still five years old, and followed Willow and Olivia into the kitchen.

"Me too!" Dawn added; her and Tara left as well.

" 'Spose I should go make sure the little bit doesn't go and ruin that dress!" Spike said before he too left, leaving Anya and Buffy.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it..." Buffy told Anya. "You better go keep an eye on Cake Boy." she said referring to Xander.

Buffy walked to the door and opened it. She had thought it would be Giles, but to her suprise, it was her past.

* * *

Please Review! 


	14. Unravelling

Here's a little spoiler...Riley comes back! However, I changed the timeline in which Riley comes back, although he is still married(as you will read). I debated on whether he should find out and I hope you guys like what I decided...I think most of you will.

* * *

"Riley?" Buffy was stunned by who was standing outside her door. 

"Buffy, hey. Thought I'd drop by, say hi..."

"You're...here."

"Uh, yeah." He could tell she wasn't expecting his visit. "Are you gonna let me in or what Summers?" he joked.

"Oh...yeah. Come in." She showed him in. He stood at the banister, waiting for Buffy to do or say something.

"So, how have things been?" Buffy asked, trying to sound more enthusiastic about him being there.

"Good, good. Me and Sam are actually here on a mission." he informed.

"Sam? I don't think I remember him from the Intiative..."

Riley looked down for a second. "That's because he's a she, and she's my...wife." He broke the news to her.

Buffy looked a little embarassed. "Oh. That's probably why..." she trailed off.

Riley tried to sort through her facial expressions. It was no use. The only feeling he could trace was awkwardness.

"Listen - " Riley was interrupted by Spike as he walked out from the kitchen.

"Buffy, Liv's wantin' to open presents now." Spike stopped when he saw Riley. "What's this git doin' here?"

"He was just about to explain...I think." Buffy told him. Riley got the hint and started explaining.

"There's this new demon we've been tracking. It's a hell of a fighter. Nearly wiped out our whole camp. We followed it here, to Sunnydale. I was hoping you could give us a hand in finding and killing it, before it kills millions of others."

"Wow...I-I don't think that I can." she said nervously. Buffy needed an excuse, or something. The more time Riley was here, the more she risked him finding out about Olivia.

Riley sensed that she was uncomfortable about the three of them-Sam, him and her- going on a 'hunting' trip. "I understand." He decided to change the subject and lighten the mood. "Sounds like a party's going on." he observed.

"Yup. There is a party goin' on and you aren't invited. Sorry." Spike said hastily. He didn't want Riley finding out any more than Buffy did.

Riley partly ignored him. "Who's Liv?"

"What?" Buffy asked, a little jumpy.

"Well, Spike said earlier that 'Liv' wanted to open presents, so I'm assuming that it's Liv's birthday and this is her party." Riley replied.

"Oh...yeah." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You didn't answer my question." he pointed out.

"What?" she asked again, trying to stall.

"Who's Liv?" He could tell she was hiding something now. A simple question shouldn't be that hard to answer.

"Were you always this nosey?" Buffy asked, trying to stall once again. Riley looked at her with a questioning facial expression. Just then, Xander came down the hallway holding Olivia.

"The birthday girl wants presents and she's not gonna stop beating me up til' she gets them!" Xander complained before noticing Riley. He looked at Buffy.

"So, this is Liv? Is she yours?" Riley asked Xander.

"Uh...yes!" he quickly responded. "Yes, this little monster," Xander clenched his teeth as Olivia grabbed his hair, "is me and Anya's beautiful daughter." he completed, lovingly. Anya walked over to the ever-growing circle.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" she asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Just visiting." Riley simplified. "I see you and Xander have a daughter."

"What daughter?" Anya asked unphased.

"Ahn, THIS daughter." Xander hinted to her.

"Oh, yes! THIS daughter!" she played along, patting the little girl's head. Riley noticed Anya look at Buffy. She saw something that was rarely ever seen on the slayer's face. Riley wasn't hidden from what was going on. He could always tell when something was up with the Scoobies.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Riley forced. Spike inched up to Riley's face.

"Nothin's goin' on mate, and I suggest you leave."

This made Riley even more suspicous. He shot a look at Buffy, who was remaining silent.

Buffy knew she couldn't keep this charade up forever, although she wanted to so desperately.

"Is that little girl really Xander and Anya's?" Riley finally asked. He knew he was grasping at straws, but when he questioned the toddler's identity, he immediatly saw it. Fear.

* * *

I very much appreciate the comments I recieve and I wanted to thank you guys for them! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ;P Next chapters will be up soon! 


	15. Falls To Pieces

Buffy excused her & Riley and took him outside. 

"Buffy, what's going on?" he demanded.

She looked straight at him. For a moment she stood speechless.

"Olivia," she used her whole name, "isn't Xander and Anya's." She paused for a while. "She's...ours."

Riley's face changed from disbelief, shock and then anger.

"You just thought you'd keep something like this from me? Real cute, Buffy!" he yelled.

Buffy became defensive. "You left me, Riley! With no way of contacting you, remember? Or were you too busy canoodling with 'Sam'? I didn't keep anything from you, so don't blame this on me!"

"There's gotta be something I can blame you for, huh! What's the vampire doing in this little scenario you've got going? Did you actually fall for-"

"Shutup! You can't show up like this and expect I'd still be in love with you!" she snapped back. "And maybe I have fallen for Spike, but that's none of you're business!"

"Well, I think it is if you're letting him near my daughter!" Riley pointed out. It was strange to be saying 'my daughter'.

"Riley, she's not your daughter anymore." Buffy said in a calmer voice. "She never was."

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked confused.

"Me and Spike are the only parents she knows. Me and you..." she sighed, "we can't be some big happy family, Riley. I mean, God, you're already married!" Buffy let him know.

Riley took in what she said. It was true; there was no way for everyone to be happy and get what they want. He was married to Sam now and Buffy was with Spike.

"What do you want me to do, Buffy?" Riley asked.

Buffy glanced down. "Maybe it would be best for everyone of you just left. Go, finish your assignment here and leave."

Riley thought about Olivia. He had just found out about her, and now he was thinking about leaving - for good. His thoughts switched to Sam. This wouldn't be easy for her at first. She already felt like Buffy was still a part of him.

No matter what he decided, one relationship would be destroyed in the end.

* * *

Review! 


	16. Here, Is Home

Everyone was waiting in the family room. Spike was holding Olivia on his lap, scared that it may be the last time he'd ever get to hold her. They were anxious to know what was going on. Did she tell Riley? What will he do? No one knew, but that didn't stop them from wanting to. 

Olivia began to whine, as she was becoming notorious for.

"Shhh, luv. No one's takin' you away. Got that?" Spike tried to soothe. It was apparently working, and Livvie stopped her whinning.

The gang watched as Spike rocked Olivia. Deep down, each and everyone of them knew that it would be best to leave things the way they were. Olivia should remain with Buffy and Spike. Spike and Buffy gave her the love and support every good parent did. Who were they to deprive her of that?

Suddenly, disturbing their thoughts, they heard the door open; Buffy walked through the door and into the room, alone. She stood in the center of all her friends and family. No one dared to ask what they wanted to know.

"I told him." Buffy finally told them. Spike looked at her wanting to know more.

"Well...what did he say?" Willow carefully approached.

"Um, well...he was angry, but I-I could undersatnd that." Buffy replied.

"What about Olivia?" Dawn asked.

Buffy wondered that herself. Although Riley had agreed to leave, would she have to tell her daughter about this day when she got older? What would she say? _First things first_, she thought.

"Riley isn't gonna take her. He wants what's best for her, and I made him realize it was here. This is her home."

Spike looked at the sleeping child in his arms; his sleeping child now.

* * *

Short, I know...but I am trying to think of what I want to happen next and I don't want to write anything that could make it hard to continue. Review anyway! 


	17. Gone

"Buffy, did you get the mail?" Dawn frantically asked as Buffy walked through the door, Olivia behind her. She had just got home from picking her 5 yr. old daughter up from kindergarten. 

Dawn noticed the mail in Buffy's hand and grabbed it from her. She looked through the evelopes, trying to spot 'University of California in Sunnydale' on one of the return addresses. It was no where to be found. She turned, disapointed.

Buffy saw her disapointment. "Don't worry. You'll get in." Buffy reassured. "I did!" she joked.

Dawn shrugged. "Here." she said and returned the mail to her sister.

"Anything interesting?"

"Eh, not really." Dawn replied and headed upstairs, taking Olivia with her.

Buffy went through the envelopes, one by one.

"Water, electric, blah, blah, blah..." she said to her self, bored with the same old mail. Suddenly, a plain white envelope with no return address caught her eye.

"Ooh. What's this?" she said all cheery.

The name on the envelope read 'Buffy Summers', instead of 'Elizabeth Ann Summers'. This indicated that whoever sent it to her knew her, or of her. She wripped open the seal and took out a handwritten letter.

Buffy,

My name is Sam. I'm sure Riley has told you about me. I wasn't sure if I should even bother you, but you were a part of Riley's life and you deserve to know. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep this from you.  
Riley was killed on assignment in Costa Rica. I imagine that it is just as hard for you to read as it was for me to write it. I want you to know that he died trying to save innocents. Maybe it will help comfort you as it did me. A service will be held in Sunnydale with all his friends and family. I hope that you will show your respect and come. He would want you there. I also feel he would want his daughter there. I know it is a lot to ask, but I would love to see her.

Please consider all I have said.

Special Agent Samantha Finn

Buffy traced the letters F-I-N-N. A tear rolled down her cheek. Although she and Riley had been over for a long time, she still felt something for him; she still cared. And he had cared enough to leave that night, 3 years ago. She felt a sense of guilt when she thought about that night.

Buffy called Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, and Giles. She didn't give away anything on the phone, which left their minds to travel at what could be so important for Buffy to call a meeting.

After each of her friends arrived, she sat them down in the family room; a room which was known to hold such meetings that involved the breaking of news. The group put the venue and Buffy's facial expression together and knew what she had to say wasn't good.

Buffy sat down on the sofa next to Dawn, who was there for moral support. Spike and Olivia weren't in the vacinity. When Buffy told Dawn and Spike, she also thought it best to keep Olivia out of it for now. She and Spike both agreed to tell her in private.

"I got a letter from Riley's wife today." she started. "Um," she paused, "Riley's gone." Her voice wavered a little.

Willow scrunched her forehead. "You mean gone as in-" She couldn't say it.

Buffy finished the sentence for her. "Dead." Buffy looked down. Dawn put an arm around her sister.

"I'm terribly sorry, Buffy." Giles comforted.

Willow stared at her blankly. She was devastated, Buffy could tell, and so could Tara. Tara leaned closer toward Willow.

"Oh, God." Xander said horrified. Anya tried to comfort her husband. "It's just...he was our friend and now he's gone...forever, you know? And Olivia...he'll never..." Xander stopped. He didn't want to make Buffy feel any more guilty.

Buffy raised her head to continue. "She wants to see Livvie."

"What?" Willow was finally able to say.

"Riley's wife wants to see Riley's daughter, whose mother just so happens to be Riley's first love?" Xander asked, making it sound even more confusing.

"Sam thinks it might help her deal with Riley's, um, death." Buffy added.

"Well, that's all good for her, but Olivia has no idea." Xander pointed out.

"Me and Spike are gonna tell her everything tonight, alone. I think it's the right thing to do." Buffy explained.

"Yes. I agree." Giles approved without reason.

They all shared a silent moment, each one trying to deal with what had just been told to them.

Finally Tara spoke up. "Riley's gone and we all cared about him. So, we should pay our respects and move on with our lives." Tara finished as their meeting came to an end.

* * *

Where are all my reviewers? I haven't gotten a lot lately. Anyways, please review! 


	18. Close To Closure

Buffy and her daughter arrived at the small church, whose parking lot was filled with security and other 'commando' vehicles and their equipment. Livvie looked at all the men in uniform. Some of the men had weapons similar to the ones she'd snuck a peak at in her mom's weapon chest. That and what her mother had told her, led her to believe this wasn't the United States Military. She was only five, but she knew enough about the big, bad uglies out there and how there were others who tried to rid them from the world. 

Livvie compared the men to G.I. Joes. The boys in her class had brought them to school for show and tell. She always thought that the action-figures were way cooler than the dolls that the girls her age had brought in.

Livvie remembered how her mom told her that a man named Riley had been one of them, how this man was her father. She didn't understand quite what that meant. Her daddy was the only 'father' she knew. Buffy clarified that Riley Finn was her biological father, but that he wasn't her 'real' daddy. That made things more confusing, however, on some level, more simpler. If Riley wasn't Livvie's daddy, then that meant Spike was; that, Livvie understood.

Yet, they were here for this man; a place where her real daddy couldn't go. One, it was day, and two, it was a church. Buffy and Spike never hid who they were, and the secret lives they had. How could they? Sunnydale was filled with demons and monsters that came out to play whenever they wanted. There was no way for them to shield Livvie from from the everyday events that occured.

Sometimes Livvie hated it. She hated being different. It only led to teasing and taunting. Once, she had made the mistake of threatening one of her classmates by telling him that her daddy could 'suck the life' out of him. It was true, but it only made her seem more weird. It also led to a very uneasy, nervous meeting with the kid's parents.

Other times, Livvie enjoyed being different. Spike would sneak her past Giles, and into the training room, where he would teach Livvie all sorts of moves and kicks. She felt proud of her mommy and daddy.

As they made their way up a few stairs and through a pair of double doors, Buffy saw a young woman, standing alone. She wasn't crying, yet she wasn't happy either. Of course, who would be at a time like this...and with clothes like that, the material girl in Buffy thought.

The woman spotted the blonde and the girl beside her. She smoothed out her shirt and walked over to Buffy and Livvie. She gave them a faint smile.

"You must be Buffy." she said confidently. She bent down to Livvie's eye level. "And you must be Olivia."

Buffy rested her hand on Livvie's blonde curls. Sam took note of the motion.

Sam averted her attention to the crowd of civilians and agents getting restless. Then, she turned back toward Buffy.

"You can sit with me, up front." Sam insisted.

"Oh, I don't really think..." Buffy tried to argue. Sam picked up on her opposition.

"You know what? There's a seat for you in the back too." she kindly said. She led Buffy and Livvie to a row towards the back of the church. This made Buffy feel more comfortable being here. She hadn't been in a church in like...ever.

* * *

The service didn't take long at all. They had done a lot of honoring at an earlier ceremony. This service was the last formality before the actual burial. The casket was put into one of those cars whose name Buffy could never remember. Buffy and Livvie followed Sam to a car behind it. It would be just the three of them riding together. It was a little more than she could take. Buffy felt like she was intruding on a family matter that she had no right to.

There was silence in the car for a while, until Sam cleared her throat.

"I thought this might be a good time to talk. You know...about Riley."

Buffy didn't think that'd be such a good idea, but she didn't want to be rude. To be honest, she did have some things she wanted to say.

"Well, I mean, me and Riley were together. Now we're not. He was the only normal boyfriend I had. Of course that's probably because he was the only _human_ boyfriend I had. He was a great guy, which was proof that we weren't right for each other, if you ask me." Buffy didn't realize how much she was rattling off. Livvie just sat there, as she watched her mother spill everything into the open.

Buffy continued to ramble. "And you know, if he would've stayed that night instead of going, we still would've worked out because he likes dead girls to suck all over him and I'm just not into that!" She caught what she had said. "That came out so wrong."

Sam looked down at her hands, which were folded across her knees.

"I know. Riley told me." She paused for a second. "Riley loved you a lot, Buffy, and it took him a long time to get over you. When he found out about the daughter you shared, it was like returning to that dark place he was in before he left."

"God. You make it sound like he was ready to committ suicide because of me..." Buffy said with guilt.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to know that he left you alone because he didn't want to feel that and he didn't want to resent you. I don't want you to feel guilty about anything. It was his choice." she explained very calmly. There was something comforting in her voice.

Livvie reached over and gave Buffy a hug. Buffy let out a sniffle. It was hard to believe that she was breaking down. Sam was Riley's wife and she was all calm and collected.

The car came to a stop along the dirt road that wove itself around the cemetery. Buffy gathered herself. She opened the door and stepped out, helping Livvie get out as well.

Chairs were set up in front for Riley's family. Susprisingly, there was also one for her. She sat herself down and hoisted Livvie onto her lap.

As the reverend began speaking, she let his words sink into her. A feeling of relief came over her. Riley was at peace and that gave her comfort. For so long she felt she was the source of his pain and unhappiness. She felt like she had cost him so much. Now, he was free, and she was finally close to closure.

Lord make me an instrument of your peace,  
Where there is hatred let me sow love.  
Where there is injury, pardon.  
Where there is doubt, faith.  
Where there is despair, hope.  
Where there is darkness, light.  
And where there is sadness, joy.

O divine master grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;  
to be understood as to understand;  
To be loved as to love For it is in giving that we receive-  
it is in pardoning that we are pardoned.  
And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life.  
Amen.

* * *

The song in the ending is "Prayer Of St. Francis" by Sarah McLachlan. It was used in the season finale of season 6 and I thought it kinda worked in this chapter.

I know it has been a long time since my last update! I was on vacation...everyone needs that once and a while. Hope you like this chapter. Not sure what's gonna happen next...we'll just have to see...;P


	19. Epilogue: Said And Done

Buffy and Livvie arrived home to find that everyone was understanding and willing to listen to what had happened. Well, part of the reason was their noseyness, but Buffy loved them anyway. 

Buffy seemed more affected by the recent events than Livvie. Livvie kind of accepted that Riley was part of her. She hadn't even met the man, so she didn't have any other feelings toward him. However, Spike was more a part of her, and that's all that mattered to her now.

Buffy, on the other hand, had a lot more to sort out. She had known and loved Riley. She knew that she always would, but she also knew she was strong enough to let him go, completely. She had all the family she needed right here.

* * *

After putting everything past them, the Scoobies were all able to get on with their lives. 

Willow and Tara seemed to be doing great. Everyone could see the love beaming off from them - literally(once). Willow's magic flourished. Of course, she had Tara now to help her, not that she needed much. If there was a new big bad, Willow was badder. If there was a strong magical force a-brewin', Willow was stronger. She was Buffy's 'right-hand-man'(when it came to patroling). In fact, she single-handedly killed a Suvolte demon and turned Amy back into a human.

Xander and Anya also had a lot going for them. Besides being newlyweds, they were also going to be new parents. After all the shock and excessive worry(Xander's, that is), they were excited. Especially Willow, who vowed to spoil their offspring as often as she wanted, no matter what. She loved to spoil Livvie, and now she'd have another kid to spoil and corrupt(although she wondered how much more damage she could do after Xander and Anya were through). Anya couldn't stop rambling about all the things she would go through. Her detailed, informative...information always managed to scare away some customers. Anya commented on how the customers bought chicken feet or mummy hands but couldn't bear to hear about childbirth. Everyone most often agreed with her, not that they had much of a choice. Angry, irritated, pregnant ex-vengeance demon didn't equal fun.

Giles was planning a much needed vacation to London. He had met a lovely widow, whose husband had been part of the Watcher's Council before his death. The two expressed their wanting to get away for some time and Buffy convinced Giles that it'd be okay. The gang could see how happy Giles was. He hadn't been that happy since Jenny died. It was no doubt that he needed to get out of little ole' Sunnydale.

Buffy and Spike were perhaps at the happiest time they'd ever known. Buffy had family and friends who she loved and who loved her back. They had understood when she turned to patroling to get all her anger out. They listened when she ranted about how unfair everything was. Even Spike had been 'accepted' into the circle of friends. Although Xander never really understood or liked Spike, his comments were only mildy insulting. He either had something relatively nice to say, or he kept his mouth shut - Slayer's orders.

After all was said and done,life's _unexpected_ twists and bends gave them more than they could ever _expect _and the only thing the Scoobies had to worry about was...well, the next apocalypse (cause we all know Sunnydale is never lacking in them).

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! A little FYI---> I love reviews! I really want to know what you guys think of my first fic as a whole. I hope you liked it! 


	20. Author's Note

Well, this was my first fic. I have to thank all my reviewers for tolerating mess-ups and so forth. I really appreciate all the reviews I got. They all helped me in some way, shape or form. I hope more people will read it and review also because I want to start my new fic (set in S7) soon and these reviews help me for future references.

Thank all of you again for all your review-y good-ness! 


End file.
